Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by maggy black
Summary: This is my version of the seventh book. Harry goes on the hunt for the horcrux's while handling his friendships and relationships.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first long fan fic that I've went through with so I hope you all like it so please review and tell me what you think whether your response is good or bad

Disclaimer: As you all know I own none of the characters or places or anything but J.K. Rowling does.

The light streamed in on his eyes so that he had to squint when he opened them. His face was streaked with tears and he felt cold and clammy from the sweat that had poured out of him in the middle of the night. He had woken up with a sharp fierce pain in his scar, not out of the ordinary… but what was odd was that Voldemort hadn't even been in his dream at all. It was a simple dream about Dumbledore and Snape, having a conversation in his office. It was the middle of the night Harry noticed, seeing as all the Head Masters on the wall were sleeping soundly in their portraits, and the sky behind the purple velvety curtains was pitch black and filled with stars. Dumbledore appeared to be reading them when Snape entered his office. The two were just discussing school matters, on how Dumledore was getting old and how he may not be around much longer, and what would happen once he was gone. Harry couldn't see why they did this alone and in private in the middle of the night like this. There was one part of the conversation though that Harry was losing quickly, he tried to grasp the gist of it before it was completely gone as he scribbled all the details of his dream in his journal, but it was like trying to grab smoke with your bare hand, and before he could get anything on the paper the rest of the dream was gone.

Harry had been having dreams sort of like this one a lot in the past two weeks he had been at the Dursleys, and each one, he recorded in a dream journal, hoping that once they were all analyzed they would make some sense. Hermione had slipped the small red notebook in his pocket as she said good-bye after they left the platform. He smiled as he thought of her and how he would get to see her soon, as he would be 17 and could leave this hell-hole the Dursleys call a home… forever. She was staying the summer at the Burrow after visiting with her parents for two weeks… or so the last letter said. Harry had sent Ron a letter the first day back to the Dursleys, and he got one response back. After that Harry got no mail except the occasional owl from Mrs. Weasley containing a package of food and some encouraging words. She had really taken Dumbledore's death harshly. Harry enjoyed comforting her, even in letters; so far they had sent 3 letters each. He rolled over in his bed and set the notebook back on top of his letters. He groggily climbed out of bed, falling on the floor again, to the loose floor board. He pried it up and reached in, pulling a chunk of banana loaf back out and eating it hungrily seeing as the Dursleys didn't let him eat the night before. He wasn't allowed food until he had completed putting new shingles on half the roof and even then, only if he finished before dark (which they knew would happen).

Harry stood back up and went to the bathroom to take a shower; he examined himself in the full length mirror in the bathroom. All the hard work he was put to was actually doing him some good, he was developing a lot of muscle, even onto the muscle he had already built from previous labor, and quidditch practice. So he could now add physical strength to his list of advantages that could help in the final battle. Just as he stepped out of the shower he heard the phone ring, so he wrapped the towel around his waist running down the stairs. He caught the phone on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry!" a familiar female voice answered, sounding rather giddy.

"Hermione!?" She laughed "Who were you expecting?"

"Ummm, no one to tell you the truth, haven't heard from anyone is the past couple weeks"

"Oh well, we have been really busy, if fact I don't have long, I just wanted to ask if Ginny is there yet."

"Ginny?! Why would she be here? And who do you mean by we?" just then the doorbell rang. "Hang on Hermione, someone is at the door"

"Oh that's probably Ginny, listen, I have to go, but she can answer both you questions! See you later. Bye Harry!" He heard a click, then a dial tone, then the door bell ringing once more. His heart started to race as so many thoughts went through his mind in the time span of the 7 seconds between the phone and the door.

'Ginny? Here? What do I say? How do I act? Should I tell her I still love her? Should I tell her how much I love her? Should I pretend nothing happened? Should I try and get her back? 'All those questions and more popped into his head in that short of time. He turned the door knob and swung it open, hitting himself in the nose. A gorgeous young woman with fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes that Harry found entertainment getting lost in, appeared in the door way, giggling, obviously amused by Harry's "smooth" greeting. Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly when he noticed he was drowning in the pool of chocolate that were her eyes again. Ginny's giggling split into a wide smile when she noticed that Harry was wearing nothing but a dark green towel tied at his hips. He motioned for her to step in as he closed the door behind her.

"What took you so long to get to the door?" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh sorry, Hermione was just on the phone… seeing if you were here yet." Harry said with an obvious look of confusion on his face.

"I'll explain in your room, while you get packed" She answered before he even asked why she was there.

He began to climb the stairs, and turned when he noticed that she wasn't behind him. She was focused on all the pictures hanging in the hall, from the pink beach ball baby cousin to his rough obese wrestling cousin.

"Harry? There are no pictures of you." She half said half asked when she turned to look at him. He laughed bitterly.

"Did you expect any?" Harry said with an all too obvious bitter tone in his voice. Ginny looked down at the ground a little sheepish.

"No, I guess not" and she began to follow him up the steps and into his room. She smiled as she entered, the atmosphere was much different. Warm, friendly, more of a magical hint to it. It wasn't all neat spotless like what Ginny had seen so far, as far as she could tell up until then, no one was even living there. Harry had books strewn every where, dirty clothes on the floor, pictures of friends and even family in frames around the room. His trunk was sitting there open with all its contents spilling out. He sat on his unmade bed, and she followed. They exchanged a look that seemed to say, get on with it already. So Harry got off the bed and began to gather things around the room as Ginny climbed under his covers and curled up.

"I thought I wasn't leaving for another week or two?" Harry said stopping for a second and looking down at Ginny all cozy in his bed. He groaned to himself wishing he was curled up with her. She looked up at him before taking in a breathe to answer.

"You weren't but Bill is urgently needed at work in August, Dad still won't tell me why, but that means he has to have his wedding sooner."

"Hmmm, fair enough, to tell you the truth I completely forgot about the wedding."

"I can see why, looks like you have been busy," she replied, glancing around the room at the books and parchment and letters everywhere.

"Yeah, I guess so," He said as he went back to packing in his towel. "I have another question that I was told you can answer. What does Hermione mean by 'We have been really busy.'?" That really set Ginny off; she started laughing uncontrollably into his pillow. But she did manage to utter out some words.

"Guess… who… is spending… a few… weeks …with… her?" She got out between fits of laughter and trying to get air in. It took Harry a second for it to register, and then he too collapsed and started rolling around on the floor in hysterical laughter.

After they were finished their fit of laughter, Harry decided he had better get dressed. Ginny covered her eyes with his pillow while he put his boxers on, then he threw his towel on her. Ginny sat up and threw the towel back at him.

"Hey you, what would your brother say if he saw you looking at me in boxers." Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Like a towel was any better," she pointed out. But while we are discussing me seeing what you look like now, please Harry, tell me, when the last time you ate or slept?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes a little. He was skinnier than she had ever seen him and his eyes had dark circles around them.

"Well," Harry started "actually I slept a total of three hours last night and I ate a piece of Banana loaf not two hours ago."

"Seriously Harry, it's not healthy, you can't let them do that to you," Ginny scolded.

"Ginny, when I'm not busy with the mounds of work those people give me, do you honestly think I'll feel much like eating or sleeping after what happened. Besides, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Harry replied rather defensive. He put his hands around her waist and they could almost fit all the way around. He sat down next to her on the bed and sighed.

"Gin, why? He took my father, my god father, why does he do it; I don't think I want to know his motives. All I know is that he does, he always takes what I love, just because he doesn't even know what love is. You know that's why I did what I did at his funeral."

"Does that mean you love me?" Ginny asked nervously.

"It might," Harry blushed, "but things will be different when he is gone, I promise." He told her, stroking her hair. Ginny slapped his hand away and stared at him fiercely.

"And I'm supposed to lie around and do nothing while you're off fighting, I'm supposed to sit here like a good little girl worrying and waiting for my man to come back. I'm supposed to just sit around instead of fight for what I believe in," Ginny was standing up now her voice almost as loud as her mothers when she was mad.

'She looks so beautiful when she's mad.' Harry found himself thinking.

"If I do all that," Ginny continues, much softer now, "you wouldn't still live me, you are asking me to be someone I'm not Harry." This really hit him hard, she made a point there.

"You're right but... I… Oh Ginny, my answer right now is no, I can't be with you and you can't come, but doesn't mean I won't consider things over the summer." Harry smiled and hugged her and as his hands wrapped around her they reached her stomach and he began tickling her causing her to squirm and giggle.

"Har- ahhh hehe, Ha-!" but she couldn't even finish one word through the screaming and laughing.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" a thundering voice boomed through the room. Ginny looked up and saw a very large man with no neck and a thick bushy moustache.

"Oh sod off Dursley, he's just tickling me, I would have thought you would be very happy with me, I have come to rid you of him forever." Ginny was glaring at Vernon with a look of intense hatred. This surprised Harry a little. Obviously it took his Uncle by surprise too because he merely grunted and walked away to leave them alone. Harry noticed he still had his hand resting on her belly and blushed slightly.

"Well, I guess I had better finish packing." Harry got off the bed and continued absent mindedly throwing things in his trunk. Ginny sat there watching him for a while before noticing that she was being watched as well. Harry felt her take her eyes off him and looked up at his bedroom door. Harry's eyes went to very piggy eyes that were fixed on the beautiful redhead on his bed; though he was sure it wasn't her red head that his eyes were fixed on. Pig. Ginny shivered noticing the creepy way the very large bloke at the door was looking at her. He made a move to walk into his room but to his dismay found that the blubber that he was made up of wouldn't allow him. It was a new low; he now couldn't get through a doorway. Harry would have laughed if he wasn't staring at Ginny Weasley's chest.

"Who's the girl? Dudley asked taking his eyes off her to look at Harry.

"None of your business," Harry replied though gritted teeth.

"My name is Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's sister, you may remember him," at that moment Dudley's hands hovered near his mouth and buttocks. She had managed to surprise Harry again in a short time span.

"Uh, so you lot don't all look like freaks then?" Dudley said a little less boldly than his first question.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Harry was furious.

"Harry I can handle myself." Ginny put a hand up to slap Dudley but the fat lump was saved by the voice of his father.

"Dudders! We're leaving, get in the car!" Dudleys wobbled down the stairs as fast as he could. The rest of their time spend packing was quiet and uneventful, until there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Harry?" said a shaky voice. The door swung upon to reveal the face of his Aunt streaked with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took a lot longer than I thought to get around to writing this but I'm done school so I should be quicker with updates now. Let me know what you think of this chapter please.

"Er, Aunt Petunia come in." Harry answered her nervously. Ginny slipped out the door behind her but both were too busy looking at each other to notice.

"Harry, I know you are leaving today, so I have come to say good-bye" She started, silent tears still rolling down her cheeks. She took a seat on his bed and motioned for him to follow. She set a photo album on her lap and wiped off the dust then opened it. Harry sat on the bed beside her to see the pictures. There were two little girls, both with long hair and bright shiny eyes, they looked happy. They were playing with each other in every picture, sometimes arms around each other or even hugging. In the pictures where they got a little bit older maybe 8, they were colour and the long flowing blonde hair of the one girl and fiery red hair of the other seemed to shine in the photograph, and the dazzling green eyes of the red head almost jumped out at him. The last picture of the album was different than the rest; the red head was in a kitchen in Hogwarts robes standing tall and proud in between proud looking parents. In the corner of the photograph Harry could see a girl sulking in a chair and her face suddenly looked ugly.

"I'm sorry Harry." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I knew she was strange, but it didn't matter to me, when she would make something weird happen we would laugh. But then one day a letter changed everything, it was like I wasn't there anymore; she was so special that I no longer mattered. I loved her Harry, she was my sister, and my best friend. As soon as she left for Hogwarts I hated magic. I'm not sure I said more than pass the mashed potatoes to her that summer. After that I started calling her names like freak. I tried convincing my parents that she was a messed up freak and nothing good could come of it. I suggested throwing her out of the house. 'nonsense' they would say.

As soon as I graduated I left and moved in with Vernon, I couldn't stand to be in that house any longer, the only thing that I took that could remind me was this album. It was for the nights that I still missed my sister. I told Vernon about them before we married I convinced him that I was afraid of magic and that he should be too, that it was a horrible scary thing.

When you came, I locked this album away, Vernon had still never seen it. When you came I realized that this was a chance to turn the tables. This time I would make it so that the normal one would get all the attention and the strange one would be considered a freak. I wanted revenge and I got it by using you. I was actually scared of magic by this point though, it was no longer a matter of being bitter, after Voldemort killed your parents, magic did scare me. As you and Dudley grew up it started with me trying to spoil him and believe that he was always wrong and treating you like dirt, but then I actually started to believe it. I got scared though when I got that howler or that threat from the aurors, it helped to remind me what I was doing and that Dudley really wasn't right or a very nice kid, but I kept with the act. Every time Dudley did something wrong it got harder and harder to play along.

Dudley got arrested last week, that night we had to go pick him up from his friends house… we were bailing him out of jail. Since then I decided enough is enough, it's not worth it any more. I can't stand the thought of defending him anymore or you leaving for the last time without a proper good bye, it wouldn't be fair. I know I have never been fair to you Harry, I'm sorry. The least I could do is give you this explanation. So I'm guessing you are going to fight him?"

"Voldemort? Yeah" Harry responded, not sure why he was responding in such a conversational tone after what she had just told him. Aunt Petunia nodded.

"I figured you would be, good luck." She told him, attempting a smile.

"Thanks."

"And your headmaster, if I'm not mistaken… is no longer with us?"

"Right again."

"I'm sorry. I met him once , he was a nice man, and from what I have heard he was a very good man."

"He was." Harry's stomach churned a little, he hated talking about him in past tense. "So who else have you met?"

"Your godfather, Sirius. Your mother brought James and his friends home after her last year. And as long as I'm spilling everything anyway, I guess I'll tell you this." She smiled a little and took a breathe in "I had a crush on him." She blushed a little even after all these years. " Is that girl Ron's sister?" She sniffed and wiped a tear that was still resting on her chin.

"Yeah, she is" Harry smiled and handed his Aunt a tissue. She blew her nose and wiped her face then she too smiled.

"She's beautiful, she looks a lot like your mom, you made a good choice Harry."

"Thank you" Harry smiled at looked around wondering for the first time since he saw his Aunt, where Ginny had gone. As if on cue Ginny walked in the door with out even knocking. She barged in with a scowl on her face and glaring at Aunt Petunia. She may be beautiful when she's mad he thought, but she's scary too.

"You made him live in a cupboard!" She took a breath in and was about to go on a rant until Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at Harry, she noticed as a delayed reaction that they were smiling at each other when she walked in. Harry watched her face change from anger to confusion. He took her in his arms and whispered on her ear.

"It's okay now, we are fine."

"So you can just forget what she's done all these years? Ron has told me stories, I found your things in that cupboard, and I'm not stupid."

"No Gin, I can't forget, I'm not even sure I can forgive, but what's done is done and I understand now, just leave it, okay?"

"Okay" She replied a little reluctantly.

"Vernon left" Aunt Petunia said suddenly.

"I know, him and Dudley were going somewhere."

"No I mean he is gone, I told him I regret it all, and I told him what I really think of Dudley and that I was going to go and make it right before you left. First he asked if I had gone mad. Then he packed up and told Dudley to do the same." At this point she burst into tears and Harry felt himself holding her in his arms, the same person who was supposed to do that for him his whole life but hadn't once, he was doing for her. Harry made soothing sounds and told her it would be fine. After a bit Harry heard a sound that made him jump.

"Hem, hem." It was Ginny sounding way too close to that Umbridge cow for his liking. "We do still have to get going Harry," Ginny told him.

"I know, Aunt Petunia, if you need anything let me know, I'll send you an owl to use if you will, I know it will be hard to manage on your own at first."

"Harry? Why are you being so bloody nice to me? I have treated u like dirt you're whole life and I finally need you and you're there? Why?" Aunt Petunia was staring at him with intense curiosity.

"Because that's the way I am, you're my Aunt, you're family." Harry smiled at her and headed down the stairs with Ginny. Aunt Petunia met him at the door and just before he left she gave him one last hug.

"Goodbye and Good Luck Harry."

"Good bye"

It was raining now as Harry and Ginny started walking down the street.

"Ginny, where are we going?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing he had no idea how they were getting to the Burrow.

"We are fluing from Mrs. Fig's house." Ginny told him twirling around in the rain. She looked so Happy and carefree and Harry knew that this is the first she has been this way in awhile. Harry chuckled a little as he watched her little dance, it was the cutest thing he had seen in a long time, he wanted to capture that picture in his mind and keep it there forever, it took all his self control not to take her in his arms and hold her in the rain. Instead he walked slightly behind here, a mere spectator. It wasn't that he minded that at all, this was better than any quidditch match that he had watched. She turned around to face him her soaked red hair swinging around , it almost surprised Harry that the rain hadn't put out the fire, that's what her hair was, fire that never goes out, even in the rain. If this hadn't been the situation it was what with being afraid to love her because he was being hunted by an evil wizard then this could have been one of the most romantic moments of his life. But before he knew it there was Ginny turning around to ask him if they were at the right house. It was, and Harry had never been so disappointed to see it in his life. It wasn't that he minded seeing Mrs. Fig again, only that the best walk he had ever had in this neighborhood had to end here.

"Ohh it's a doorbell!" Ginny exclaimed as she reached the front door, her eyes lightening up even more than they already were, it baffled Harry that they could do that, she just seemed so alive. "I learned about them in Muggle Sudies," she smiled.

"Well go on, press it." Harry laughed at her a little, and could almost feel his own eyes brightening. It was as if they brought each other to life. Mrs. Fig answered the door with a cat in her arms and 2 more at her feet.

"Come in, come in." she ushered them in and shut the door behind them. "You're mother just flued, she was starting to get worried." She handed them a small velvet bag and Harry and Ginny each grabbed half of the powder inside and in turn spiraled through the green flames.

"Ginny! Harry! There you two are, I was starting to get worried, were you having problems getting him away from the muggles. Harry shifted uncomfortably at that mention, but quickly forgot his discomfort as he sank into Mrs. Weasley's big motherly hug. When she pulled away her eyes shifted to glance at the still humming and dancing Ginny and her sparkling eyes and back to Harry. "What did you do?" she asked, confusing Harry, he didn't think he had done anything wrong. "She hasn't cracked a smile since she got here. She has looked almost… dead, well what I saw of her, she barely left her room. Now she looks so… alive! Well how doesn't matter now does it Harry, thank You." She smiled and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Why don't you two wash up and I'll get you something to eat. Oh and Ron and Hermione are coming home tonight too, I want the wedding party to be around while getting ready for the wedding. Oh and Harry I almost forgot, Remus asked me to give this to you." She handed Harry a letter and sat down on the couch to read it as she disappeared into the kitchen.

_Harry_

_I spoke with Professor Dumbledore's portrait today and he told me to tell you to tell me about the "seven pieces of the soul". I have no idea what he means but I'm guessing you do and he says it is urgent, he overheard Minerva and knows some vital information and you have to know before it's too late. I don't know what the man… well… portrait is going on about but I suggest you meet me tonight at 9:00, Molly knows where to find me._

_Remus Lupin _


End file.
